elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Irien
Irien was an Altmer who resided in Port Hunding, Stros M'Kai. She was one of the girls who had fallen for the charming Breton rogue, Jakarn. Background Irien believed Jakarn's story that he was a Prince of Westtry. Her hatred towards her home, Stros M'Kai, and it's people made Irien very enthusiastic about Jakarn's promise to take her away from the island. She was willing to do anything to free Jakarn from his imprisonment in The Grave, assured that he must be innocent. However, after Jakarn's escape she found him in the Screaming Mermaid and overheard his conversation with another girl. Having heard another Jakarn's story of himself being a sea captain, she realized that she had fallen for a lie. Shocked and full of hate she still refused to turn Jakarn in to the authorities, claiming that her hatred towards the ruling Headman Bhosek was even greater. Dialogue Irien can be first found in Port Hunding near main entrance of the Grave, talking to Moglurkgul. She is pleading for the release of her seemingly unjustly jailed lover Jakarn. ;The Broken Spearhead "My poor Jakarn! I don't want to think about what they're doing to him down there. He's a Prince! He doesn't belong in the Grave." :Why do they call it the Grave? "It's beneath the palace and anyone thrown in dies there. Jakarn said the guards are brutal and the other prisoners are worse." ::Can't he escape? "Traps, guards, and other prisoners prevent that. Jakarn said there are rows and rows of traps. And everyone down there, except for Jakarn, is a vicious murderer. No one's ever gotten out. My poor Jakarn!" :You said Jakarn is a prince? "Yes, from Westtry. How I long to travel there with him. He described it as bright, beautiful, and full of life." :Aren't you worried about ruining your dress? "What kind of a question is that? My true love has been cast into a dark pit to die. If I thought I could get past the traps, I would go in after him. I can always buy another dress." ;Innocent Scoundrel Conversation with her will trigger the quest "Innocent Scoundrel." "Headman Bhosek threw my sweet Jakarn into the Grave!" Your Jakarn was buried? "No, no. The Grave is the prison in that cave ahead. Jakarn described it as a ghastly place. Traps block the exit and most criminals roam freely inside. Bhosek accused him of stealing a gem and this Orc monster threw him in." :Did he steal his gem? "Gods no, he's rich! He's a prince from Glenumbra. He promised to whisk me away from my family and make me his princess. But now he's going to die in the Grave, while I'm forced to return home." ::I'll see what I can do. "Jakarn said the gate in that cave is never locked because no one ever makes it past the traps." After accepting the quest, she can be questioned further. Why do they call it the Grave? "It's beneath the palace and anyone thrown in dies there. Jakarn said the guards are brutal and the other prisoners are worse." :Can't he escape? "Traps, guards, and other prisoners prevent that. Jakarn said there are rows and rows of traps. And everyone down there, except for Jakarn, is a vicious murderer. No one's ever gotten out. My poor Jakarn!" ::You said Jakarn is a prince? "Yes, from Westtry. How I long to travel there with him. He described it as bright, beautiful, and full of life." :::Aren't you worried about ruining your dress? "What kind of a question is that? My true love has been cast into a dark pit to die. If I thought I could get past the traps, I would go in after him. I can always buy another dress." ::::Tell me about Bhosek. "Disgusting. Uncultured. Devious. His guards are criminals and his laws benefit only himself. I pray to Auri-El that the sea rises up and swallows this pit. But only after Jakarn and I are long gone." After Jakarn has been rescued and the gem retrieved, Irien can be found just outside the Screaming Mermaid. "If you're looking for that bastard Jakarn, he's at the tavern with a Redguard girl." What happened? "I overheard him telling a Redguard girl he'd whisk her off to Sentinel. That he was a ship captain. She swooned like a fool. Like I did. I'd tell the Headman where he's hiding if I didn't hate the Headman more. I need off this island" Appearances * ru:Ириен fr:Iriën Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Altmer Category:Online: Port Hunding Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers